


Who raped Carl? Art

by MarVinKill



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarVinKill/pseuds/MarVinKill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who raped Carl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who raped Carl? Art

**Author's Note:**

> Drawing that is not yet finished because I hd no clue who is raping Carl. It was Rick at first but thought that went a bit to far.
> 
> Anyone any ideas?
> 
> Also looking for a talented writer to write the storyline behind the picture

[](http://postimg.org/image/qbua52t99/full/)


End file.
